huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brahma
Brahma was a tribe from Survivor: India. The weakest of the three tribes, Brahma was heavily dominated by two alliances led by Ashleigh. The Women's Alliance was strong to begin with but soon crumbled due to different targets. The second alliance, the Australian Outback Women's Alliance was also run by Ashleigh, but was a more under the radar alliance in order to be more effective at blindsides during the later part of the game. Their tribe colour was gold. Members *Aisha, the winner of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, the third season. *Ashleigh, the winner of the tenth season, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. *Cherry, the winner of the seventh season, Survivor: China. *Darcy, the winner of Survivor: Nicaragua, the eighth season. *Jack, the winner of Survivor: Cook Islands, the ninth season. *Mandy, the second winner of Survivor, Survivor: Redemption Island. *Marina, the first ever winner, from Survivor: Panama. *Mitchell, the first male winner during season five, Survivor: Philippines. *Skye, the winner of Survivor: Gabon, the fourth season. *Winston, the winner of the sixth season, Survivor: The Australian Outback. Tribe History The gold Brahma tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of the first ten winners of the game, Marina, Mandy, Aisha, Skye, Mitchell, Winston, Cherry, Darcy, Jack and Ashleigh. The women had more power than the men in a split of 6-4. Another smaller alliance also formed with original Australian Outback castaways, known as the Australian Outback Winners Alliance which consisted of Ashleigh, Cherry, Jack and Winston. When the tribe lost the third immunity challenge on Day 5, the Women's Alliance had more power with a majority of six over Jack, Winston and Cherry's trio and Mitchell on the outside. At tribal council, Cherry was the first Brahma member voted out. The day after their first loss, Brahma lost again during the Double Tribal Council. Ashleigh controlled the vote and left Marina and Mandy out of the loop, bringing in Jack with the women instead of Winston. Feeling her mixed alliance of five was strong enough, she convinced them to vote out Mitchell whereas everyone else wrongly voted for Jack. The tribe lost on Day 8, with the women of the tribe besides Mandy blindsiding her. From the loss of Mandy, Darcy and Skye split from Ashleigh, Aisha and Marina whereas Jack and Winston were left on the back burner and as Ashleigh's second alliance. At the tribes loss on Day 9, the boys voted for Aisha, Darcy and Skye voted for Marina but the trio of women voted out Skye. At this point, the tribe was dissolved and the remaining castaways were split into the green Shiva and purple Vishnu tribes. Darcy and Marina were switched to Vishnu whilst Aisha, Ashleigh, Jack and Winston moved to Shiva. Darcy ended up being the first voted out of the switch whereas the rest of the original Brahma members made the merge. The Australian Outback Winner's Alliance was the dominant alliance at the Durga tribe, allowing for easy pickings at the start of the merge. Marina was the second member of the jury, Winston the fifth and Aisha the seventh. At the Final Tribal Council, Jack was given credit by the jury for his work efforts and earned the title of joint Runner-Up. Ashleigh however, dominated throughout the pre and post merge and was therefore given the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:India Tribes